


the future doesn't matter since it's away from you

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Highschool AU, I guess yeah, M/M, kind of, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>biwentzual asked:<br/>hmmm peterick after high school graduation, theyre gonna be going to different colleges which're located on p much opposite coasts, and they dont know how or when they'll see each other again</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future doesn't matter since it's away from you

**Author's Note:**

> why did i make the title so long for something that is barely 100 words lmao

hey weren’t together anymore. they broke up, each with a letter in their hands directing their futures in opposite directions. pete cried, patrick didn’t. he just rubbed his now exboyfriend’s back, the paper crumpling in his fist.

the people around them were standing, cheering and throwing their caps in the air. but pete and patrick stayed put in their seats, fingers linked togther lightly. pete was crying again, and this time patrick was too.

they had a joint graduation party, but they spent the whole time up in patrick’s room, holding each other close. neither of them cried. pete didn’t think he had any tears left, patrick saved them for when he was alone. 

pete was leaving first. his mom and dad both were crying, hugging him tightly beofre he climbed into his car. patrick was there too, holding his breath as he leaned into the car through the open window, pressing a sweet kiss to pete lips. 

as pete was driving away, he was crying. as patrick watched him go, he was too.

**Author's Note:**

> TBQH this sucked ass but OK
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
